The Pride Team & the Beanstalk
by pokeball645
Summary: Rafiki tells the Elemental Monkey Brothers and Zazu the story of how Max first met Kate and CatDog... and how Max first met the biggest enemy in the Pride Teams history. Kinda like Jack & the Beanstalk or Mickey & the Beanstalk...depends on how you like to see it.
1. Start of the Story

**HEY! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm still alive good viewers and lovers of fanfiction, I just had to wait until I got a new laptop, and since I've got one now and using it, it's time for another Pride Team Adventure! This one explains how Max the Pikachu first met Kate the Togetic and her conjoined adopted brothers CatDog. Think of it as another version of the fairy-tale 'Jack and the Beanstalk' with a sprinkle of 'Mickey and the Beanstalk' in it.**

 **Now for disclaimers: I don't own anything from Pokemon, the Lion King, or CatDog. This is just for fun!**

 **Here we go! I give you:**

 **The Pride Team & the Beanstalk!**

* * *

It was just another sunny day in the Pride Lands, everyone was just doing their job or minding their own business.

As for Zazu, he was flying over to Rafiki's tree while holding a rolled up piece of paper in his talons. What could Zazu possibly want with Rafiki? Let's find out!

Rafiki was just humming to his own tunes when Zazu arrived. The other visitors in the tree were Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour of the Elemental Monkey Brothers, and they were giving Rafiki a song to hum to, mixing them with his own tunes. Of course the three monkey Pokemon were careful not to break anything with their Round attacks.

Zazu cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, it's the hornbill of the hour!" Pansear was the first to greet Zazu.

"Hi, Zazu! What brings you here to Rafiki's home?" Pansage asked.

Zazu held the paper in his left wing. "Both King Simba and Max have a big Pride Team meeting in Pride Rock today, and they both want all members to attend it. It's to discuss how all of us made it into the team and how we can work on teamwork if we decide to add anyone else." Zazu held up the paper and then unrolled it. "In my wings is the list of the current members in the Pride Team and how they got in. The only problem here is that I don't know the story of how Kate the Togetic and her conjoined brothers, CatDog, were picked to be on this team."

Panpour just nodded, then he realized what Zazu was trying to say. "I see, so you came to our Uncle Rafiki to help clear up on how Kate and CatDog made it to the team since he's the wisest one in all of the Pride Lands. Am I right, Zazu?"

"Of course, young Panpour." Zazu answered. He then turned to Rafiki, who was silently listening the whole time. "So, I'm sure you know how those three made it on the team. Right, Rafiki?"

"Ah, yes. The story of how Kate and CatDog got into the Pride Team. That's a story that began about a month ago." Rafiki began to tell them the story.

Pansear eagerly sat down in front of Rafiki. "Oh boy! Uncle Rafiki tells the best stories! So full of action and adventure!"

Pansage sat next to his brother. "Not all the time, Pansear. Some of them are so calm that can tame a savage beast as well as music can."

Panpour sat next to Pansage. "So, how does this story begin, Uncle Rafiki?"

Rafiki used his fingers to make some drawings on the branches with his ink as he told his nephews and Zazu the story. "This story begins in a place quite some distance from the Pride Lands. It starts in a place called Nearburg..."

* * *

In the story, we indeed see Nearburg. More specifically, a house in the shape of both a fish and a bone together. Out in the front yard, we have a cat with a red nose sitting on a lounge chair on wheels, reading a book. There's also a dog with a purple nose attached to the cat. The dog was panting happily at a tennis ball that was waving in front of him. The ball was being held by a Togetic who was smiling at the dog.

"Throw it! Throw it, Kate! Please throw it! Come on, please?" The dog was bouncing around a bit while begging for the Togetic, Kate, to throw the ball.

"Oh, you want this ball, Dog? Do you want it?" Kate asked, playfully.

"YES! Yes, I want it so bad, Kate! Come on, throw it, please?" Dog kept begging.

"Okay, here we go! Get ready for a long one!" Kate got ready to throw it.

The cat, Cat, heard her say that, then he sighed to himself. "Good thing, I'm prepared this time." He was strapped to his own chair.

"Fetch!" Kate threw the ball. Dog then happily chased the ball, dragging Cat, who was chuckling a little, along.

 _"It was a day just like any other day. Cat was just enjoying his reading, while Kate was playing a little game of fetch with Dog." Rafiki continued telling the story._

Dog happily ran back to Kate with the ball in his mouth. "Nice catching there, Dog." Cat laughed a little.

Kate struggled a little, but she got the ball from Dog. "Good boy! Good boy!" Kate said happily.

"High-ho-digetty! This is the most fun day ever!" Dog happily yelled.

Cat placed his book down to agree. "You said it, Dog. No comments from Winslow, no poundings from the Greaser Dogs. Nothing can possibly ruin this good day."

 _"Unfortunately, Cat spoke too soon. Just as Kate was ready to play one more round of fetch with Dog, a big shadow covered the area." Rafiki said._

True to Rafiki's word, a shadow hovered over the whole house. Kate and CatDog looked up just as lightning danced and thunder boomed.

"A Thunder storm?" Dog guessed. "A tornado?" Cat guessed. "A typhoon?" Kate was the last to guess.

All three guesses were wrong, because out of the shadow came a giant hand. As Kate and CatDog screamed and held each other close, the hand snatched them from where they stood.

 _"What happened?" Panpour asked._

 _"When the shadow lifted, Kate and her brothers were gone." Rafiki answered._ Just like Rafiki said, while the shadow was now gone, so were Kate and CatDog.

* * *

Rafiki finished drawing up the shadow taking Kate and CatDog away.

"While most of Nearburg just shrugged it off as a Solar Eclipse, it was a mysterious being that took Kate and CatDog away." Rafiki told his nephews and Zazu.

"A mysterious being?" Panpour asked. "What kind of being was it?" Pansear asked eagerly. "How do any of the Pride Team members tie into this tale?" Zazu couldn't help but ask.

Pansage asked one last question of this question chain. "Where did that shadow take them, Uncle Rafiki?"

"The answer to that question is...up there." Rafiki pointed up at the sky and clouds up above them.

* * *

 **Up in the clouds, eh? Now that is quite the place the shadow took Kate and CatDog! Well, that's it for the beginning, the next chapter will include more of the Pride Team in it. How? Sorry, can't give that away. Just gonna have to wait until the next chapter comes. Thank you for your time, trusty readers! See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. The Ruined Feast

**Here we go, people. now Max and some other Pride Team members enter this story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Zazu and the Elemental Monkey Brothers were getting excited, yet also curious, about the story Rafiki was telling them.

Zazu then decided to ask the wise monkey a question that's been on the minds of Pansage and his brothers. "There's something that doesn't quite add up. What does this little thing have to do with the Pride Team?"

"Yeah, when do the Pride Team members enter the scene, Uncle?" Pansear then got bonked on the head by Rafiki's staff. "Ow!"

"Patience is a virtue, you two." Rafiki told Pansear and Zazu. He then turned back to his drawings to make some more.

"So, who exactly is a part of this?" Pansage asked, slowly and carefully.

"Why these four go on this adventure." Rafiki drew a circle around the drawn images of Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa. "And how they got involved in this kind of adventure starts off like this..."

* * *

 _"Max and Riolu were just taking a shortcut on their way to Pride Rock. And, like any best friends would, the two of them were having a small conversation." Rafiki told his nephews and Zazu._

Max and Riolu were walking through the jungle. "So you see? That's why a Gyrados look angry pretty much 24/7." Riolu said.

Max cringed, "You don't say. And here I thought most of them just evolve into hotheads."

"Me too, until Ol' Pops told me differently." Riolu said.

 _"Their little conversation was cut short when they made it to a clearing and saw that Timon and Pumbaa were getting things ready for a special occasion." Rafiki narrated._

Max and Riolu just stood there as they saw their Meerkat and Warthog friends setting up for something. Timon was getting a table (more like a table-shaped rock) set while Pumbaa was tying a sign against two trees.

Confused, Max and Riolu just turned to each other before they shrugged.

Done with the sign, Pumbaa got down to the ground and was the first to notice the two Pokemon. "Oh, Timon! We've got visitors!" He called to his bestest best friend.

Timon turned his head to his fellow Pride Team teammates. "Hey, Max, Riolu!"

"Hey, guys!" Riolu waved. "What's going on here? You two setting up for a special occasion?" Max asked, looking at the decorations.

"Oh, you've noticed. Today is Bestest Best Friend Day!" Pumbaa happily answered.

The only confused Max and Riolu. "Uh, what day?" They both asked together.

"Bestest Best Friend Day! It's the most special day of the year set aside for bestest best friends like me and Timon!" Pumbaa happily explained.

"...And the table that Timon is setting up?" Max asked.

"I'm just making sure we're ready for our Bestest Best Friend Day Feast." Timon answered. His mouth was watering a little.

Pumbaa then looked like a thought came to him. "Hey, Timon! Can we invite Max and Riolu to join us for the feast? They seem as close as any pair of bestest best friends are."

Max and Riolu looked at each other again. "We do?" Riolu asked in confusion.

"You two do pretty much EVERYTHING together. You have to admit that." Timon pointed out.

Max thought back to his past adventures with Riolu. "You know, he's right."

Riolu shrugged, "I guess if you guys are cool with it, we can join you."

"You will?" Pumbaa's tail was wagging happily as he asked that.

Max nodded, "Of course, sounds like it can be fun. Plus, I am getting kinda hungry."

"Great! Timon can tell you two more about Bestest Best Friend Day while I get our feast ready!" Pumbaa rushed to get food, for him and Timon plus Max and Riolu, ready. That left just Max, Riolu, and Timon.

 _"While Pumbaa was getting ready for the feast, Timon was in charge of letting Max and Riolu know what to do on Bestest Best Friend Day. Like spending time with your true best friend, exchange a gift to each other, and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Pumbaa came back to them, only with a little problem." Rafiki narrated._

 _"What kind of problem might that be?" Panpour asked._

What Pumbaa told them left Timon in despair. "What do you mean we don't have anything to eat for our Bestest Best Friend Day Feast!?"

"Sorry, Timon. I thought for sure we had some grub for the feast! I really did!" Pumbaa said sadly.

"Don't worry, Pumbaa. We can always go out there and hunt for some more grub for you guys to have." Riolu assured.

Timon didn't cheer up. "That's easier said than done with the competition around us!" He pointed at the random birds swooping down to gets some worms from the ground.

"I see what you mean." Riolu then began to think. "Hmm, there must be an easier way to get some food for the feast."

Max then remembered something. "There is! I remember seeing a dealer around the savannah when I was roaming around the Pride Lands by myself. He can sell anyone just about anything."

Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa turned to their Electric-Type leader with hope in their eyes. "Sweet! then you can asked this dealer for some fruit for you and me and some bugs for Timon and Pumbaa!" Riolu exclaimed. Timon and Pumbaa were happily nodding their heads.

Max looked a little uneasy. "Yeah...I could. But, his prices can be...how do I say this? ...A bit odd." The other three just looked at him confusion. "The things he wants in exchange can be either like a tiny little Joltik or even a cow."

Pumbaa decided to speak up next. "Ooh, a cow? We've got a cow, over there!" He pointed at a random cow to their right.

Riolu blinked a couple of times. "Uh, why do you guys have a cow with you?" He asked Timon.

"Don't ask." Timon said dully.

* * *

 _"Despite the confusion in our Pikachu leader, Max decided to sell the cow to this mysterious dealer he was talking about before. And his friends were happy to have some food on their tables for the Bestest Best Friend Day Feast." Rafiki narrated._

Timon was dancing and getting the table ready once again. " _Oh...I can't wait to eat some bugs! Just can't wait to eat some bugs!"_ He began to sing to himself.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what Max will bring back for us! Maybe it'll be a delicious ant farm!" Pumbaa said happily.

"And some tangy Sitrus Berries!" Riolu added.

"Some REAL slimy worms!" Pumbaa was drooling a bit.

"Spicy Tomato Berries!" Riolu's mouth began watering now.

"Even a tray of Dung Beatles!" Pumbaa sighed happily.

"Ooh, ooh! And also a little dessert! Fancy chocolate covered-" Riolu was interrupted.

"Beans?" Max asked. He came up to his now confused friends.

"What do you mean beans?" Pumbaa asked the Pikachu.

"Max, you DID see that dealer you were talking about, right?" Riolu asked.

Max nodded with a smile. "Yeah! I found him near the Elephant Graveyard, and I sold the cow for these Magic Beans!" He showed them the three glowing beans in his hand.

"Ooh, shiny." Pumbaa said in awe. "Are they supposed to glow like that?" Riolu asked in confusion.

"Time out! Time out!" Timon stepped up to Max, not looking happy one bit. "Let me get this strait, oh powerful electric leader: You trade the one cow Pumbaa end up getting to get us some food for our feast, and yet you come back to us with only a handful of stupid glowing beans?" Timon crossed his arms and shook his head. "Buddy, I hate to tell ya, but the electricity isn't coming out of your red cheeks! It's stuck in your head, zapping your brain!" Timon tapped his head two times.

"But, Timon, the dealer told me that these are magic beans!" Max said, looking at the beans.

"Magic-Schmagic! You've made a major mistake here, Volt Boy!" Timon was pretty mad, and also hungry.

"Timon, calm down." Pumbaa tried to get his pal to calm down.

Timon, however, just ripped his hair a little in anger. "I AM calm! It's the Pikachu that just wasted our cow that was supposed to be for a feast fit for a king!"

Max tried to reason with him again. "Timon, don't you get it? These beans are special. They must be magical if they're glowing like this! The dealer told me that something magical will happen to these beans if you plant them in the light of a Full Moon!"

Timon snatched the beans from the Pikachu. "MAX! The only thing magical about these worthless beans is how fast they made our Bestest Best Friend Day Feast disappear!" He then tossed the beans over his shoulder.

"No, wait!" Max tried to get the beans, but they fell down a small hole, out of his reach.

"Magic beans. What kind of mook tells a person that?" Timon asked. Max looked down in sadness.

Riolu and Pumbaa just looked at each other in sadness.

* * *

 _"Oh boy, Max got tricked this time. Trading a big cow for some small glowing beans. Timon didn't happen to believe that they were magic, but on the night of the Full Moon, something began to happen while the four of them were sleeping." Rafiki narrated again._

Max and Riolu decided to spend the night with Timon and Pumbaa, even if Timon was still upset about the ruined feast. The four of them were sleeping out in the open, next to the hole the beans fell in.

While the four of them were sound asleep, the Full Moon was shining above them. Then, the light of the Full Moon shined down on the hole with the magic beans.

The next thing that happened was a root sprouted from the hole. It began to grow out some more, into a beanstalk that kept on growing in the moonlight.

As the beanstalk grew and grew, it sprouted out leaves, some that scooped up Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa and taking them up from the ground.

Deep in dreamland, Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa didn't know that the beanstalk was growing, that the leaves were carrying them high into the sky, or that when they fell off, more leaves just caught them.

As it grew, the beanstalk carried the four sleepers up above the clouds.

* * *

Rafiki was putting the finishing touches on his drawing of the beanstalk.

"And all through the night, it grew higher,and higher, and higher." Rafiki said.

"That thing would either be a gardener's dream come true or their worst nightmare." Pansear whispered to Pansage.

"I'd say it would definitely be a nightmare for a Grass-Type like me." Pansage whispered back.

"So, what happened to them next?" Zazu asked.

"Uh, Zazu, don't you have to meet up with Simba to get the Pride Team meeting ready over at Pride Rock?" Panpour asked/reminded.

Zazu, more interested in the story now, just shook his head. "I've got all day to get to Simba. It's important to know what happened next!"

While he wanted to make sure Zazu wasn't late to meet up with Simba, Rafiki decided to continue on with his story. "Very well, then. I'll tell you four what happened after the beanstalk stopped growing the next day."

* * *

 **Sorry to end the chapter right here folks, but I promise that the adventure truly begins for them in the next chapter. Look forward to that! See ya!**


	3. The Castle in the Clouds

**Okay, now comes the adventure in the sky. Max and his three friends now start their journey to a giant castle. Have fun!**

* * *

The next day came and the beanstalk finally stopped growing. However, it grew so much, it dropped Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa off on the clouds.

Speaking of those four, they were still resting against themselves and the beanstalk. Timon, however, started to wake up as he yawned and stretched his arms.

The other three were still sleeping while the drowsy meerkat walked ahead of him, holding a toothbrush in one hand and a towel around his neck. Timon opened up part of the cloud in front of him like he would open a door, and now he was unknowingly standing in midair.

Timon began to brush his teeth when a bird landed on his head. Timon noticed the bird on his head and tried to get it off. "Shoo! Hey, shoo! Go on! Get outta here!" When he resumed his teeth brushing, Timon looked down at the ground. He was wide awake now when he saw that he was standing on air. His mouth hung open, with the toothbrush falling off.

He became alert when something came at him. Timon screamed as he held on to the wing of the plane passing by.

In the plane, a shaky Monferno with a cup of coffee looked quite nervous. "There's nothing wrong with the plane." He told himself about four times.

By the time the Monferno looked out the window, he saw Timon slipping off the wing. Timon screamed as he began to fall from the sky...Only to be lifted back up by a Metang soaring up.

On the Metang was a shaky Raichu. "There's nothing wrong with my buddy, Metang." Raichu told himself quietly, twice.

Timon slipped off Metang and began to fall again.

Max, Riolu, and Pumbaa were now awake and looked up when they heard Timon's screams. Then Timon landed in front of his friends, his head literally in the clouds.

"There you are, Timon!" Pumbaa said.

Max held a smirk. "I knew it! I told you those beans were magical!" Max told Timon.

Timon pulled his head free and spat out some of the cloud. "I'm telling ya, guys. There's an explanation for all of this!"

"And what might that be?" Riolu asked.

Timon was thinking hard about the explanation, until finally, something came to him. "I'm...dreaming!"

"Dreaming?" Max asked skeptically.

Timon got on Pumbaa's head. "That's right! I'm dreaming up a really weird dream, because I'm so starved, all because Max ruined our Bestest Best Friend Day Feast!"

Max glared at the meerkat. "And what makes you think this is a dream?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"Because only I can dream up that!" Timon pointed at something ahead of them. They looked to see a giant castle at the end of a cloudy road in front of them.

 _"And so, with the coming of dawn, our four friends find themselves staring at a giant castle up in the sky! Their curiosity got the better of them, so they decided to see what is in the castle!" Rafiki narrated._

Max smiled as he looked at the big castle. "Wow, I've never seen a real life castle like that before! Timon can think it's a dream if he wants to, but that's not gonna stop me from going to that castle! Come on, guys! Let's go!" In excitement, Max ran down the path to the castle.

"Oy, even in my dream, Max is still as adventurous as ever." Timon said.

Riolu looked at the castle once again. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going with him." Riolu then ran off to catch up to Max. "Hey, Max! Wait for me!"

"Come on, Timon! Let's catch up to them!" Pumbaa ran off with Timon on his back.

Timon, still thinking this is a dream, just calmly shrugged. "Eh, it's a dream. What could happen?"

* * *

 _"As Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa ventured through the woods, which is much bigger than they've seen down below. They wondered what lives in the castle. A wise wizard? A snarling beast? A princess? A dragon? These four will just have to find out once they get there!" Rafiki narrated._

Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa journeyed deeper through this giant land. Riolu looked around the area around them. "Uh, do any of you guys know where we are? Everything looks a lot bigger." "Riolu, I think we've stumbled upon some uncharted land that no mortal has ever set foot on." Max answered.

As they walked through, Pumbaa suddenly fell into a giant footprint. Since Timon was on Pumbaa's back, he fell down with him. Timon was able to jump off Pumbaa's head and land on the ground next to the footprint. "Well, somebody did. Look at the size of this dream footprint!" Timon pointed at the footprint.

Pumbaa struggled to get out until Max and Riolu pulled him out by his front hooves. "Uh, what do you think made this footprint? It's huge!" Pumbaa asked.

Riolu shrugged, "It wasn't a Pichu, I can tell ya that."

Max sweated a little. "Whatever made that, we'd better stay away from." He said seriously.

Timon scoffed, "What are you so afraid of, Max? In case you forgot, this is all just a dream. We can easily take on whoever made that. And if not, I'm sure I'll wake up soon enough."

Max sighed in annoyance, "Let's just try to get into that castle."

"Uh, Max?" Max and the other two made it over to Pumbaa who was standing next to a pond next to the castle. "I think getting to the castle might be harder than we thought."

Max looked at the pond. "You're right. This could be a problem." Riolu noticed something and ran off to their right to find out what it is, this wasn't noticed by his friends. "I mean, we can easily cross over this water if we just had something to use as a boat. Too bad we don't have something like a boat." Max said.

"Sure we do, Max!" Max, Timon, and Pumbaa turned to their right and saw Riolu walking over and holding a big leaf. "Let's use this leaf to get across the water to the castle!"

"Good thinking, Riolu!" Max commented.

Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa used the leaf as a boat, they also found some small sticks to use as oars as they rowed to the castle.

 _"The four of them began to row their leaf to the castle. But then suddenly, something flew from the sky above!" Rafiki narrated._

 _"What? What was it?" Zazu asked._

It was a swarm of giant Yanma flying above them. As they saw them, the jaws of Timon and Pumbaa literally dropped to their feet.

"Wow! Those are some big boys!" Max said in awe.

"I'll say!" Riolu agreed. Then and idea came to him. "They might be even bigger than my Vacuum Wave! I'm gonna find out!" He fired his Vacuum Wave right in front of a Yanma.

That made Yanma notice them down below. Suddenly, Yanma dived down to them quickly with a Quick Attack.

The four of them gasped. "We're in trouble!" Pumbaa quickly muttered. Luckily, they ducked just as Yanma flew back. But the Quick Attack made their boat spin a little in the water.

Timon shook his head before he glared at Yanma. "Hey! Watch where you're flying, you overgrown dragonfly!" He threw his stick oar at Yanma. Of course...that only made Yanma angry, because he turned around to use another attack. He summoned a boulder and launched it at them.

Pumbaa yelped, "That's a big Ancient Power!" Timon gulped in fear. "Uh, I think now would be a good time for me to wake up from this crazy dream now!"

"Riolu, quick! Counter it with your Copycat attack!" Max told his partner. Riolu saluted, "I'm on it!" Riolu's eyes glowed brown, then he summoned a boulder as big as the one Yanma launched. The two boulders broke apart after colliding with each other.

Yanma didn't stop there, he went with a different attack. He sent off damaging waves that rocked their 'boat'.

"Do something, Max! That guy's crazy!" Timon yelled through the waves.

Max then thought of an idea to get Yanma to stop. "Riolu! Throw me up to the sky! I have an idea!"

Riolu nodded, "You got it!" Riolu then grabbed Max and aimed at Yanma. "Arms, don't fail me now!" With all of his strength, Riolu threw Max over at Yanma.

"Since you're part Flying-Type, I'm sure this will hurt a lot!" Max was surrounded by intense electricity, then he rammed into Yanma who felt a lot of pain.

In the air, Max grunted with a couple of sparks around his body. "That's the one bad thing about using my Volt Tackle, the recoil damage." He then looked down and blinked a couple of times. "Uhh, maybe I should've given this plan some more thought before pulling it off." Then, he screamed as he fell down towards his friends.

"I'll catch ya, Max! I'll catch ya!" Pumbaa yelled, holding out his front hooves. The warthog was able to safely catch the Pikachu. "Gotcha!"

Max sighed in relief, "Thanks, Pumbaa." Max then got in front of Riolu again. "Yes! It worked! I did it!"

Yanma suddenly shook off the electric pain and glared at the tiny quartet who gulped after seeing that. "You did it alright." Timon muttered to Max.

In anger Yanma used Quick Attack to dive down on them.

"Any last words, guys?" Riolu asked. His answer was that all four of them held each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Just before they could get hit, the big Yanma was suddenly swallowed by an even bigger Magikarp that jumped out of the water.

The splash from Magikarp's tail fin caused a wave that Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa got caught in.

* * *

The wave carried them to the other side of the pond. Max and Pumbaa didn't realize that because they had their eyes shut tight. Pumbaa was swimming in the sand while Max was rowing and on the warthog's back.

 _"Finally, they've reached the castle!" Rafiki narrated._

Max and Pumbaa stopped when they hit the first giant step of stairs. _"The hard way." Pansear added._

Max and Pumbaa looked at each other in confusion. Riolu and Timon, still on the leaf, spat out water that got in their mouths. Then they walked over to join the Pikachu and the warthog at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Max shrugged.

"Not to mention unexpected." Timon added while wringing his tail.

Riolu looked at the stairs ahead of them. "That sure looks like a long way up." They stared at the stairs in awe. Riolu then shrugged with a grin, "Well, we're not gonna get in just standing here, right?"

Max nodded, "Right. Come on, guys! We've got some climbing to do!"

Pumbaa gulped while looking at the stairs, "Uh-oh!"

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Timon asked his bestest best friend.

"There's too many steps, they're too big, and there's too many of them." Pumbaa sheepishly answered.

Max, Riolu, and Timon got up to the first step. "Come on, Pumbaa! You can do it!" Max encouraged.

Pumbaa tried jumping up, but he couldn't quite reach them. He took some steps back and then charged up at the steps...only for him to barely miss and flaten himself into a warthog pancake on the ground.

Max, Riolu, and Timon looked down at their friend. "Then again, he probably needs a little help." Max said.

* * *

As they climbed, Max, Riolu, and Timon were helping Pumbaa up the steps. Of course, at times, it ended with Timon being squashed by Pumbaa's big behind.

After long hours of climbing, Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa were now standing in front of the giant door to the castle.

"Wow! Look at the size of this giant, magical, castle!" Pumbaa said in awe. "This castle looked smaller from where we woke up this morning." Riolu commented.

Timon looked pretty annoyed. "Stop it with the magic talk, you guys!"

Pumbaa narrowed his eyes at the meerkat. "You know, Timon? I'm beginning to think you're not meerkat enough to admit you were wrong and that Max was right about those beans being magical!"

"Don't talk to me like that in my dream!" Timon scolded and wagged his finger.

"What do we have to do to make it clear to you, Timon!? This isn't a-" Riolu was interrupted by Max clearing his throat.

"Guys, let's just find out what's inside this castle! After we get inside, THEN we can pinch Timon a good amount of times until he finally realizes this isn't a dream!" Max then crawled underneath the doorway. The other three were quick to follow.

* * *

The four of them crawled under the door to get into the castle. However, Pumbaa got himself stuck once again. "Uh, guys? A little help?" Pumbaa asked.

Max and Riolu pulled Pumbaa by his front hooves to set him free while Timon looked around the castle.

"Hmm, this seems to be a little too dull for my dream." Timon muttered. Max and Riolu managed to pull Pumbaa free...but the warthog once again managed to land on Timon once again.

Max and Riolu ran over to them. "You guys okay?" Max asked. Pumbaa turned to his left side with Timon flat on the warthog's stomach.

Timon managed to free himself from his pal. He cringed when he cracked his back. "Okay, you guys were right! This isn't a dream after all!" he grunted. What made him finally realize? The big golden rule of dreams: You can't get hurt!

"Told ya so!" Riolu said.

The four of them looked around the area. _"They were looking at the area ahead of them. The inside of the castle looked more like the inside of a regular person's house. They went over to a giant table and they gasped at what they saw o the table!" Rafiki narrated._

 _"What was it, Uncle Rafiki?" Pansage asked._

"Food!" Riolu cheered. What they were seeing was indeed food on the table.

Timon drooled in happiness. "At last! Come to Papa, baby!" The four of them quickly climbed up one of the legs of the tables.

As soon as they got up to the table, Max and Riolu rushed over and scarfed down on the food that was set. Timon and Pumbaa, however, went over to the bugs that were set on a buffet for some reason.

"I have died and gone to food heaven! This is delicious!" Riolu cried happily as he continued eating.

"Ooh! You and me both, Riolu! You and me both!" Timon got on top of a pile of insects, and he began to eat some of the bugs. But, he didn't see his warthog pal anywhere next to him. "Pumbaa? Pumbaa, where'd you go?"

Pumbaa was on a random diving board, preparing to dive into a different pile of bugs. "HAKUNA MATATA!" He hollered as he dived down into the bugs. The sound he made when he splashed into the insects strangely sounded like a bowling ball knocking over a set of bowling pins.

Max's ears picked up the sound of a different voice. "Hey! What was that?"

"Shh! Quiet, Dog! He might be back!" Max heard another voice whisper.

Max stopped eating and turned to his friends. "Guys, I hear something!" That made the other three stop eating as well.

Timon gulped in sudden fear. "Does this mean we're not alone here?"

"Of course not, Timon. There's no way all this delicious grub prepared itself." Pumbaa said happily. Timon just gave Pumbaa a dull look.

"But, who else could be in here?" Riolu asked while looking around.

They then heard a female's voice call to them. "Hey! Whoever's over there! We're over here, inside the box!" They turned their heads to see a big box on the food table.

They were surprised to see the head of a Togetic poking her head out the keyhole, looking at them. "Hey! There IS someone else here!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "And she's the same size as us!" Timon added.

They quickly got to the box. Riolu stood on Pumbaa's back and Max got on Riolu's shoulders to come face-to-face with the Togetic.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Max asked.

"And why are you inside the box?" Timon asked. He was on Max's shoulder.

The Togetic, Kate, gave them just one answered. "My brothers and I got kidnapped by a giant!"

Max and Timon just calmly nodded. "I see, that explains why she's up here in a box." Max said. "Yeah, because of a giant." Timon added.

After a pregnant pause... "A GIANT!?" Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa shouted in shock.

* * *

"A giant!?" Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, and Zazu couldn't help but yell in shock.

Rafiki just calmly nodded. "That's right. It was a giant that took Kate and CatDog from their home in the first place." Then he smiled and closed his eyes. "And that's all for now!"

That made the Elemental Monkey Brothers and Zazu fall on their faces.

"Now, Zazu, you still have that meeting with Simba before the big Pride Team meeting!" Rafiki reminded Zazu.

Zazu just shook his head, "Nonsense! I can meet up with him later! I'd like to know more about this giant that took Kate and CatDog! Why did this giant take them in the first place?"

"Tell us, Uncle! Tell us, Uncle!" Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour begged.

Rafiki couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Very well, I'll pick up where I left off." He then turned to his wall drawings, ready to make another. "Now, the giant looks something like this..."

* * *

 **The face of the giant that took CatDog and Kate shall be revealed in the next chapter! Sorry to leave ya guys on a cliffhanger, but it helps build up the moment! Until the next chapter, see ya later! :)**


	4. Snorlax the Giant

**Well, we're finally here! The reveal of the Giant! Have fun!**

* * *

"This giant is not like any Pokemon you've seen before! You guys should find a place to hide before he comes back!" Kate warned Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa.

However, Max wanted to help the Togetic and her brothers. "But we've gotta get you out first!"

Dog managed to pop his head next to Kate's. "No! Run before you end up trapped like us!"

"Maybe we can quickly get them out before the giant comes back." Riolu suggested.

Cat's head was now between Dog and Kate's heads. "Not likely. The giant has the only key to this box."

Timon slumped, "Well, this is just great! How can this get any worse?"

Just then the sound of heavy footsteps can be heard. It was even shaking the table a little. This was scaring the seven of them because they knew this could mean one thing. "Oh no! THE GIANT'S COMING!" Dog screamed in fear.

"What do we do!? What do we do!?" Pumbaa asked his three friends in fear. "Quick! Lets hide behind one of these jars!" Max said. The four of them hid behind one of the jars on the table. Kate and CatDog pulled their heads back in the box.

The four Pride Team members were poking their heads to look at the giant shadow coming from the hallway. "FE FI FO FUM!" A voice echoed just as the giant entered the room. They got a good look at the giant and they were scared to see that the giant was a Pokemon called Snorlax. This Pokemon had on a blue vest and a small red hat.

Snorlax the Giant laughed a little. "I just love that saying! It sounds so much fun! Fe fi fo fum!"

Timon gulped at the sight of Snorlax. "Man, he's a big Pokemon! He's not gonna eat us, is he?" He asked the two Pokemon with him.

"Just as long as he doesn't see us. This Pokemon, called Snorlax, is known for eating a lot and spending a lot of time sleeping." Max explained.

" _A giant Snorlax?! That would be enough to scare me for weeks." Pansear said. "Ah, yes. But this particular Snorlax also had a sharp sense of smell too." Rafiki mentioned._

Snorlax sniffed a couple of times. "Fe fi fo fum! I smell...!" Snorlax sniffed once again.

Timon turned to Pumbaa. "You see that, Pumbaa? He's sniffing you out, we're gonna get busted!" He whispered. "You never know, maybe he's sniffing something else." Pumbaa whispered back.

Max shushed the two of them. Once they saw that Snorlax was moving his face to the jar they're hiding behind, they shook in fear.

Snorlax opened the jar and sniffed what was inside. "Honey? DELICIOUS! I love honey!" When Snorlax lifted the jar, Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa quickly scattered around to find different places to hide.

Snorlax sniffed the honey jar and then sighed in happiness. "Honey smells so amazing!" Just then, his stomach growled. "That honey I was smelling just reminded me that it's time for lunch!"

Snorlax sat on one of the chairs and got some food together to make a sandwich. What he didn't know was that the four Pride Team members were hiding in some of the food plates as he gathered some of the food for his sandwich. The Pride Team members got lucky when Snorlax's hands missed them...Well, not all of the members.

Snorlax smiled at the sandwich he just made. "Now this is a thing of beauty! Just need to add a little something." Snorlax added a little salt to the sandwich, after that he added some pepper.

Just as he was adding the pepper, Snorlax saw that his sandwich was moving a little. "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah...ACHOO!" A big sneeze ruined the sandwich, and Snorlax saw that Max was in his sandwich.

"Uh... Who ordered the...cheese?" Max slowly asked. Then he slid off the sandwich and began to make a run for it.

Snorlax tried to grab the small Pikachu. "Oh no you don't! You can't get away from Snorlax the Giant!" He managed to grab the Pride Team leader in his hand.

"AHA! I've gotcha!" Snorlax blinked a little. "I did get ya, didn't I?" He looked through the hole in his fist to make sure. "Why, yes! I got ya!"

Snorlax backed his head away just as Max poked his head out. "Oh, Snorlax?" Max poked his head back in. Snorlax peaked again. "Yes?"

 _"Oh boy. Max is gonna have to think fast to get himself out of this." Pansear said. "Oh, you know that Max can be a quick thinker at times." Rafiki assured._

Snorlax opened up his hand to find Max examining it and walking on it. "Ah, quite a good one, this is." Max mentioned.

Snorlax was curious on what the tiny Pikachu could see. "What's this here?" He pointed a claw at one part of his palm.

Max examined it again. "Wow! This is quite a shocker!" "Is it bad?" Snorlax asked. "No, it says here that you can have an interesting life no matter how many hours you sleep!" Max answered.

Snorlax smiled happily. "Oh yeah! I remember being told that when I was just a small Munchlax!" "Small compared to my size?" Max couldn't help but ask himself.

"Only problem is that I have this nasty case of insomnia that ruins my sleep time. I tried all of the sleep helpers in the past." Snorlax said. "All of them?" Max asked. "All of them." Snorlax answered.

"Even a lullaby?" Max asked. Snorlax shrugged and placed Max on the table. "I thought I'd try it again by bringing a tiny little Togetic up here from a place called Nearburg. I accidentally took a creature with two heads while taking the Togetic. After my snack, I would've asked the Togetic to sing me to sleep."

"So why did you take her in the first place?" Max asked. "I was looking around one day, heard something from under the clouds, and I heard her voice as she sang a song. It was a soothing voice that almost put me to sleep." Snorlax explained happily.

Max looked around the table, then he smiled when he saw a wooden hammer on the table. " _See? What did I tell you? Our Electric leader always has a trick up his lightning tail." Rafiki said._

Max turned back to the giant Snorlax. "Say, what if I tell you that there's a completely different way to make you fall asleep instantly?"

That got Snorlax's hopes up. "A way that's better than the Togetic's golden voice?" Max nodded, "That's right! A billion times better! In fact, I'll even help you with this trick."

Snorlax was confused, but then he smiled a little. "You wanna help me? Hey, thanks a lot, that's really nice of you." "Okay, now just close your eyes and count to ten." Max said.

"Hey, why do you want me to close my eyes?" Snorlax asked suspiciously.

Max tried to think of an excuse quickly. "Well, uh..." Then it occurred to him. "It's part of the easy sleep trick, it even doubles as a surprise."

Snorlax smiled happily again. "Oh, goodie! I just love surprises!" He then covered his eyes with his hands. "Now, I begin counting!"

Happily seeing the giant counting, Max knew his plan was beginning to work. The Pikachu whistled to his friends. Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa came out of their hiding spots and joined Max.

As Snorlax began counting, Max pointed to the hammer on the table. Hearing the plan before, the four of them ran off to get the hammer. Riolu was standing on Pumbaa, Max was on Riolu's shoulders, and Timon stood on Max's head as the four of them carried the hammer over to Snorlax.

But they didn't expect Snorlax to opens his eyes right away. "I forgot to mention that I'm not a very good counter." Snorlax then noticed the four of them holding the wooden hammer, then he got angry. "Hey! What is this?" The four of them smiled sheepishly, "Uh, surprise?"

"I'll teach you to trick Snorlax the Giant!" Snorlax snatched Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa in just one swoop. He then grabbed the box that had Kate and CatDog inside.

" _Okay, that was one idea that backfired pretty badly." Pansear mentioned._ Snorlax put Kate out of the box after he opened it, then he began to place the four Pride Team members inside. He didn't know that Max and Riolu managed to avoid it while Timon and Pumbaa were trapped inside with CatDog.

" _This takes me back to the other adventures Max told us about. He and some of the other members were in a tough spot during the fight for the Pride Lands, and when they traveled back in time to the Ice Age." Pansage said._ Max and Riolu hid behind the box just as Snorlax closed it up.

" _Indeed, my brothers. This isn't the first time Max has been in a tight spot." Panpour said._ Max and Riolu were holding on to the box as Snorlax began to put it on the bottom shelf. Since they were behind the box, Max and Riolu were squished between the wall and the back of the box.

Timon and Pumbaa were shaking their heads. Then they were surprised when they got a good look at CatDog. "Wow! Now that's quite a sight to see!" Pumbaa said, amazed.

"How is it possible for you two to share the same body?" Timon asked. Dog blinked a couple of times. "I don't know, Cat and I have been attached for as long as we both can remember." "I just thought we were born like this." Cat added. The four of them were startled when Snorlax locked the box with the key in his hand.

Snorlax once thought about swallowing the key, but he had second thoughts. After he had a good night's sleep, he would return the little guys to where they came from. He decided to place the key in his vest pocket.

" _Oh my, this looks pretty bad for them." Zazu said. "Not to worry. Kate knew the best way to help Max and Riolu save Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog. He knew Snorlax the Giant's weakness." Rafiki assured._ True to Rafiki's words, Kate spotted a music box on the table. She flew over to it and turned it on. It began to play nice and soothing music.

Snorlax turned his head to the music just as Max and Riolu freed themselves from the tight spot they were in. Timon, Pumbaa, Cat, and Dog poked their heads out of the keyhole when they heard the music.

 _"I get it! Kate's gonna distract Snorlax by singing him to sleep so Max and Riolu can grab the key and save Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog! Is that the plan, Uncle Rafiki?" Pansage guessed the plan._

 _"You are indeed correct, Pansage. Now, all of you listen to Kate's soothing song that lulls Snorlax to sleep." Rafiki said._

Knowing that she got Snorlax's attention, Kate began to sing. : _ **In my favorite dream, everyone is so delightful.**_

 _ **No one's mean or spiteful in my favorite dream~**_

Snorlax smiled happily, enjoying Kate's song. Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog quietly sighed, also enjoying the song. Everyone was finding the song to be quite soothing, plus enough to make Snorlax tired.

 _ **Yes and in my favorite dream, there my heart can go romancing,**_

Cat then noticed that Max and Riolu were almost asleep from the song, so he tried to get there. "Hey! What are you two doing?" He whispered to the two of them.

 _ **dancing to a heavenly theme~**_

Max and Riolu turned to Cat. "Get the key while she puts him to sleep!" Cat whispered urgently. Max and Riolu even saw Kate motioning them to the giant as she kept singing. Max and Riolu nodded and began to come up with a plan to get the key.

Max then noticed a thread holder and some thread, plus a needle. "I've got an idea! Come on!" Max whispered to Riolu. The two of them ran off to get the needle.

Snorlax was getting very sleeping as Kate kept singing to him.

 _ **But there's something else I look forward to.**_

 _ **It's a secret, but here's a clue.**_

Max and Riolu got the needle and quietly placed it in the middle of the thread holder. The four in the box looked at each other in confusion.

 _ **He's my favorite -you know who-**_

Max held on to one end of the thread while Riolu tied some thread to the needle. Riolu then gave Max a thumbs-up. "All set, buddy." He whispered.

Max nodded, "Perfect. Now, hold on to the thread, I'll grab the key without him noticing."

 _ **You're the hero of my most favorite dream~~~**_

Seeing that Snorlax is now asleep, Max gulped and began to climb down slowly to get the key.

Timon began to panic a little. "Oh, please forgive me for that has happened in the past!" He quietly begged.

Max was close to Snorlax's head when his tail tickled it a little. Snorlax smacked his head, thinking it was a bug. Timon jumped and bumped his head on the keyhole. He began to yelp in pain before Cat covered his mouth and shushed him.

Snorlax then began to sleep again with Kate humming now. Max was now on Snorlax's left shoulder.

Kate then began to point out where the key is, but she was still singing: _**In his right vest pocket you'll find the key.**_

 _ **The right vest pocket, go carefully.**_

Max nodded and began to head for the right vest pocket. However, he slipped and slid right into the pocket of Snorlax's vest. That made Kate pause her song to gasp.

"Max!" Riolu silently gasped after seeing his pal fall into the pocket.

In the pocket, Max spotted the key and smiled. Kate continued humming outside while Max grabbed the key. But then some of the pocket lint began to tickle his nose and that made him start to sneeze.

"Ah...Ah...AH-CHOO!" The sneeze was so loud, it blasted some of the lint out and woke Snorlax.

"I'LL POUND!" Snorlax roared, angered that he was disturbed by a sneeze. But then some lint tickled his nose and he began to sneeze a couple of times himself. Then he was about let out one last sneeze, "Ah-AHHH..." the last sneeze was barely a squeak.

Shaking his head, Snorlax slapped his hand against his vest pocket. Then he looked inside for anything that might be inside. There was no one in there, so he just shrugged it off. "Must've been a nightmare."

He then yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Max was climbing up the thread while avoiding the arms.

As he was climbing, the knot came loose and the thread was starting to fall off. "Uh-oh!" Riolu tried to pull it back into place while Max began to rapidly climb up.

As the thread snapped, Max saved himself by hanging the key against the shelf. Snorlax was now asleep once again.

Seeing this made Cat sigh in relief, "That was close."

Riolu rushed over to the edge of the shelf and pulled on the key, pulling Max up as he did. Kate even flew up to help Max up on the shelf.

"Guys, they did it!" Cat happily told Dog, Timon, and Pumbaa.

"They did?" Dog happily asked. Pumbaa smiled happily, "Hakuna Matata! You can always count on Max to help the members of the Pride Team when they're in trouble!"

Cat smiled as he let Dog look through the keyhole. "Sounds like the members of this team are pretty close friends." Cat said. Dog looked happy. "Cat, look! Kate and the other two are coming with the key!"

Timon looked impatient and walked up CatDog. "Come on, Max! Let me have it!" Just as he got on Dog's head, Timon got hit with the key and landed on his back.

Max, Riolu, and Kate struggled a little, but they were able to free Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog from the box.

 _"Now that everyone was free from the box, there was only one thing left to do; Climb down the beanstalk and return home to the other Pride Team Members!" Rafiki narrated._

* * *

 **Well, they've managed to put Snorlax the Giant to sleep and now they begin to leave the land of giants behind them. You guys might have been surprised by the song I used, but I told you there was a sprinkle of Mickey & the Beanstalk in this story. Well then, the next chapter will be the last one, so until then, see ya later!**


	5. Escape from The Land of Giants

**This is it, folks! The last chapter of Max's sky journey! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Zazu looked pretty excited to find out the rest of the story. "But, getting to the beanstalk can't be that easy! There must be some obstacle that stands in their way! Come on, Rafiki you've got to tell us what happens next!"

Rafiki closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Not today."

Zazu blinked a couple of times. "Why not?"

Pansage gave him the answer. "Because you still need to get to Pride Rock and meet up with Simba before the big Pride Team meeting!"

Zazu just scoffed. "That? Oh, he probably made that Pride Team meeting at Pride Rock up. He probably just needs me to change his diaper. I'll catch up to him later."

"Too late for that, my fine feathered friend. The king has already caught up to you!" Panpour pointed to what was behind Zazu.

They looked behind them and they saw their fellow Pride Team member as well as the king of the Pride Lands himself, Simba. Zazu gasped, "Sire!"

"Hello, Zazu. I'm here to have my diaper changed." Simba said. That made Zazu smile sheepishly. However, Simba gave off a true smile as he turned to Rafiki. "Go on, Rafiki. Finish the story."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Simba." Pansear smiled.

Rafiki turned to his drawings once more to finish up the story. "Well, just as Max and the others were quietly sneaking away from the sleeping giant, the Pikachu himself decided to play on the safe side."

* * *

In the story, Max was behind the others as he looked at Snorlax. The giant was still asleep from Kate's song. He then saw some thread that ended up on the table.

Max then grabbed the thread and began to wrap them around the claws on Snorlax's feet to keep him from following them, but that didn't go in his favor at all...

" _Max was trying to give his team plenty of time to escape from the land in the sky, just in case the giant might wake up!" Rafiki narrated._

As Max looked up, he gasped when he saw that Snorlax was now awake, and boy did he look mad. Max screamed and let go of the thread.

Riolu turned around just as Max landed on him. When they got up, the two of them, along with Kate, CatDog, Timon, and Pumbaa, saw that Snorlax looked pretty mad at them.

Timon screamed. "The giant's awake!" "Let's get outta here!" Dog yelled. CatDog and Pumbaa, with Timon on the warthog's back, began to run for it while Max, Riolu, and Kate smiled nervously and slowly backed away from the angry giant. In anger, Snorlax slammed an Ice Punch at the table, but he still managed to miss the three Pokemon.

"You think now might be a good time to follow Timon, Pumbaa, and Kate's brothers out of here?" Riolu asked Max. "Yeah, I think now's an excellent time." Max quickly answered. "Come on, let's go!" Kate flew out a window while Max and Riolu ran over to a corked bottle.

"Come back here! Come back here!" Snorlax yelled at the small Pokemon.

Max and Riolu got on the cork and Max used his Slam attack against the glass. "Cheers!" The cork flew off with Max and Riolu riding on it, just missing another Ice Punch from Snorlax.

The two of them made it out of the castle, but the giant wasn't gonna give up that easily. Snorlax crashed right through his castle walls in anger.

Riolu and Max screamed and tried to paddle away, but Snorlax attacked with his whole body, splashing water all over.

Max and Riolu were out of the water and made a run for it, but Snorlax was still coming after them. "I'm not letting you get away from me! **HIGH HORSEPOWER!** " Snorlax was catching up to the two Pokemon.

Max and Riolu screamed. "Faster, Max! He's gaining on us!" Riolu yelled. The two of them ran faster, but Snorlax was catching up to them because he IS a giant.

Just before Snorlax could get the two of them, a bunch of small multi colored leaves suddenly hit him multiple times in the face. This made him stop to try and shake the leaves off. Max and Riolu stopped running to see Snorlax being attacked.

Kate then flew in front of them. "Don't just stand there! Let's go!" The three of them hid in the grass. With the colored leaves now off, Snorlax angrily looked around for the Pride Team.

Max, Kate, and Riolu took a peek from the grass. "Boy, he gets pretty cranky when he doesn't get any sleep." Riolu whispered to Max and Kate. "We've gotta find a way to get him away so we can catch up to CatDog and your friends." Kate whispered. "But how do we do that?" Riolu asked.

Max looked at the grass, then noticed a nearby tree. He smiled and nodded as an idea came to him. "I've got an idea." He told Kate and Riolu.

* * *

By now, Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog were already climbing down the beanstalk. "Hey, do you think we should go back and help Kate and your friends?" Dog asked, sounding worried.

"Oh don't worry. Max and Riolu can handle themselves!" Timon assured. "And I have high hopes that they'll protect your sister as well!" Pumbaa added.

* * *

Kate was holding Max while flying. The Pikachu was using his Grass Knot to tie some strong grass to a rock on one end and to a root of the tree he saw on the other end.

Riolu was waiting by the tree for them and he saw that the giant was getting closer. "Guy's, he's coming over!" He whispered urgently.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Kate asked Max. The two of them just finished tying the grass on the tree. "Trust me on this. He won't see it coming." Max assured.

Then the three of them jumped out and made silly faces at the giant. "Hey, Monster Blob!" Riolu even called out to get his attention.

Snorlax saw them making faces at him. He rushed to get them. Max, Kate, and Riolu ran for it while Snorlax tripped on the Grass Knot trap they set up.

He crashed to the ground and sent Max, Riolu, and Kate flying away before they crashed against the beanstalk.

Kate saw the beanstalk behind them, but no sign of the other four. "I don't see them anywhere! Where could they be?" She asked the other two Pokemon.

"Maybe they've already started climbing down!" Max guessed. They then gasped when they saw Snorlax still coming after them on the beanstalk. "Well, let's follow their lead and get out of here!" Riolu suggested.

Max, Kate, and Riolu began to climb down the beanstalk as fast as they could. However, Snorlax the Giant began to climb down himself to get the small guys.

Down at the bottom of the beanstalk, Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog were trying to cut down the beanstalk with a couple of axes.

They were making some progress when Max, Riolu, and Kate came down to join them.

Dog was happy and relieved to see his sister safe and sound. "Look, Cat! Timon and Pumbaa were right! Kate is safe and sound!" While he was relieved as well, Cat was still cutting the beanstalk. "Kate! Help us cut this thing down, quick!" Kate nodded, "Right! I'll use this! **Metronome!** " Kate wagged her fingers until the tips glowed. The Metronome turned into Razor Shell and she used it to cut down the beanstalk. Max used Slam against it while Riolu used Copycat to copy Max's Slam attack.

They kept up until they saw that the beanstalk was starting to fall down. "It's working!" Riolu cheered. "TAKE COVER!" Max shouted. They ran and took cover behind some trees and rocks. "TIIIIIMMBEEEEERRR!" Timon and Pumbaa couldn't help but shout out.

With the beanstalk falling, Snorlax lost his grip and began to plummet to the ground below.

" _And there goes Snorlax the Giant!" Rafiki narrated._ Snorlax screamed as he kept tumbling over and down to the ground. _"The giant Pokemon is helpless now, tumbling over and down to the ground, then..." Rafiki kept narrating._

The Pride Team looked on as Snorlax kept falling. And then... *SPLASH!* Snorlax landed in the water of the waterhole in the Pride Lands. Max, Riolu, Kate, Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog ended up all wet from the big splash.

They got out of their hiding spots and ran over to the waterhole to see if Snorlax would resurface...he never came back out. The only thing that floated in the water was Snorlax's hat.

"He...He's gone." Pumbaa whispered in shock.

"Unbelievable." Cat muttered.

"Well, at least you guys are free now." Riolu tried to lighten the mood.

They smiled after he said that.

Kate then turned to Max. "That was pretty brave of you to come and save me and my brothers like that." Max smiled at her. "It was nothing, really. Just doing our job as the Pride Team to save people during adventures."

"Well, I still think you deserve a little reward for saving us." Kate then gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek. That gesture mad the Pikachu blush a little. The others looked at them while smiling a bit.

Max then shook his head before he thought back to when they were back at the castle in the sky. "You know, we couldn't have done it without you." Max then looked pretty nervous when Kate turned to him. The Pikachu continued anyway, "So, I was thinking...if you want...maybe you and your brothers could...be members of the Pride Team?" To say that Kate and CatDog were surprised by the offer would be a bit of a stretch. But, they realized that if they become members of the team, they wouldn't have to worry much about their own problems at Nearburg anymore.

Kate turned to CatDog and they all smiled and nodded before she turned back to Max. "My brothers and I would be delighted to join." Now it was Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa's turn to be surprised. "You mean it?" Max asked.

Dog happily nodded, "Sure! You guys risked your lives to save ours! It's the least we could do." Cat grinned happily, "Besides, if we stick with you guys, then we won't have to worry much about three guys back home in Nearburg that like to make it their goal to beat me and Dog up." "Even if I'm usually the only one who protects them from the bullies." Kate whispered.

Timon smiled at CatDog, "Well, you guys will be hanging out with us from now on! You'll be surprised with the amount of bodyguards we have here on the team!"

"And wait until you see Pride Rock and our good buddy, Simba!" Pumbaa added.

Max then turned to Riolu. "Any objections, buddy?" Riolu smiled and shook his head. "Not really, Max. If you say they should be on the team, then I'm very cool with it!"

Max nodded and smiled at Kate and CatDog. "That settles it!" He then handed them Team badges to show that they're official members. "Kate, CatDog, welcome to the Pride Team!"

Kate and CatDog held up their badges happily. Then all seven of them cheered happily.

* * *

Rafiki put on the final touches on his drawing of Max, Riolu, Kate, Timon, Pumbaa, and CatDog cheering happily.

"With the giant thought to be gone for good, Max gladly welcomed Kate and CatDog to be official Pride Team members with open arms. And so, they made it back to Pride Rock for the introduction of the new members." Rafiki narrated.

"I'm sure I know what comes next." Pansear said. Pansage nodded, "Yep." "And for the moment, the members of the Pride Team..." Panpour added.

"Lived happily ever after!" The Elemental Monkey Brothers finished together. Rafiki smiled and nodded.

Zazu was writing down how Kate and CatDog made it to the Pride Team. "I see. So, that's how Kate and CatDog got in." Simba nodded, "That's exactly what happened." Then he stood up and began to leave. "Well, we should get going. If I know Max, he and the other members of the Pride Team are already getting ready for our meeting over at Pride Rock."

Zazu held the list in his talons and began to fly off. "This time, I won't keep you waiting, Sire!"

Rafiki and the Elemental Monkey Brothers began to follow the king back to Pride Rock while Zazu flew on ahead.

As he and his brothers were walking in the back, Pansage couldn't help but question one little thing. "Guys, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask." Pansear and Panpour turned to their Grass-Type brother. "What is it, Pansage?" Panpour asked.

"Uncle Rafiki said that the giant was thought to be gone for good when he crashed into the waterhole. Do you think Snorlax might've survived the fall?" Pansage asked.

Pansear thought about it for a couple of seconds, but then he shook it off. "Nah, it was quite a long drop. There's no way a big Pokemon like Snorlax would be lucky enough to make it through that." Pansage then shrugged, "I guess you're right."

The Elemental Monkey Brothers then smiled and followed their uncle and the king back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the waterhole where Snorlax fell in, Sneasel and Wynaut were sneaking over because they were pretty thirsty.

Wynaut looked around the area. "Do you see any of those pesky Pride Team members?" Sneasel asked his partner.

Wynaut smiled and shook his head. "The coast is clear."

Sneasel sighed in relief, "Good, I'm parched!" The two of them ran over to the waterhole and began to drink the water.

Wynaut stopped when he saw something in the water. "Hey, what's this?" He picked it up and saw that was some sort of hat.

Sneasel noticed the hat his partner was holding. "Where'd you get that, Wynaut?" He asked. "I found it floating in the water." Wynaut answered.

That made Sneasel really confused now. "Strange. What's a hat like that doing in the middle of the waterhole?" His question was kinda answered when the water began to bubble.

Sneasel and Wynaut backed away slowly when something began to surface from the water.

They were surprised to see that a Snorlax got out of the water and began to breath heavily. However, this wasn't any Snorlax, this was Snorlax the Giant! ...Only now he's the same size as an average Snorlax.

Snorlax was still catching his breath, but he was able to say something slowly, "Free...Free! Finally, I'm...free! And boy...was that water quite refreshing!"

Snorlax then saw that his vest was a little loose. He also noticed that the world looked a little bigger than what he saw when he was falling. "Wow, I guess I must've shrunk in the water." He guessed. Sneasel and Wynaut were helplessly confused as they looked at each other.

Sneasel then turned to Snorlax. "Hey, buddy! What were you doing in the water?" Snorlax noticed the trouble making duo. "I was slowly trying to get out and drinking it at the same time after I had a run in with a Pikachu and a Riolu."

The answer got Sneasel and Wynaut's attention. "Max and Riolu?" Wynaut asked. Sneasel then gave off a smirk. "Tell us everything."

 **To be continued in 'The Pride Team's Meltdown'!**

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! That's the story of how Max, Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa met Kate and CatDog and made them members of the Pride Team! Snorlax the Giant, or rather FORMER giant, will also be on Sneasel and Wynaut's side as an enemy of the Pride Team! So you'll see him in some more Pride Team Adventures! Thanks for viewing and see ya in the next adventure! :)**


End file.
